vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rubirules
|-|Base= |-|Monster= |-|Anti-Alpha= Summary Rubirules is Netking Number 4 of TOME and is the true main antagonist of the series. He was in charge of the graphic design for all of TOME and created the character customization system. He is also the one whose approval is needed for each character created in the game, by his own statement in Episode 12. His only power is the ability to transform into any character in the game and use their respective powers. It is revealed in the season finale, Truth. Tears. Ambition., that he is the creator of D-Buggers.org and was the real mastermind behind everything that has happened so far. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A Name: Rubirules Origin: TOME Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shapeshifter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Hacking, Forcefield Creation, Technology Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Power Mimicry Attack Potency: ''' '''Multi-Continent ' level '(Fought on par with Nylocke, Kept up with and fought Gamecrazed, even being able to stomp him with the Anti-Virus and Forbidden Power) | Multi-Continent ' level' (Monster and Anti-Alpha forms use the Anti-Virus which was able to go toe to toe with Alpha's Virus Merged form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Scales to Nylocke who performed these feats) with Relativistic 'combat and reaction speed (Kept up with Gamecrazed) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent ' Class' | Multi-Continent ' Class' Durability: Multi-Continent ' level' | At least Multi-Continent ' level' Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mirror Body:' Within a few seconds, Rubirules can encase himself in crystal and come back out as the character of his choosing. He gains a character's appearance and abilities, and there doesn't seem to be a clear restriction as to who he can't copy. His performance while copying a certain character is only limited by his own combat ability. Rubirules' main weakness is that he can be easily hit while he's transforming into someone else, as the crystals that surround him are not indestructible. *'Gem Prison:' Rubirules creates one or two floating, diamond-shaped barriers to seal and contain raw data. As this ability has only ever been used to contain data that was not a regular part of the game, it is unknown what this ability would do if it was used for its intended purpose. Rubirules used this ability to contain Kajet and the Dragon Bug's data after they canceled each other out. He can also use both the sealed virus and antivirus to his advantage. For example: **'Antivirus Flame:' Used in Episode 15, during the fight with Gamecrazed. Sends out a burst of flame to damage the opponent. Can be used in succession. **'Virus Wave:' Used in Episode 15, during the fight with Gamecrazed. Sends out a wave of energy to disrupt the opponent. Can be used in succession. *'Antivirus Fusion:' In the climactic fight at the end of Season 2, Rubirules jams the sealed antivirus into the core on his body, powering himself up greatly and giving him access to two new abilities. Key: Base | Monster/Anti-Alpha Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TOME Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Game Characters Category:Hackers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 6